The Voltron Fairies
by TheRealKittyCraft
Summary: An encounter with Zarkon caused the arms and legs of Voltron to mysteriously disappear. Instead of dying, Hunk, Lance, Keith, and Pidge end up in a different dimension, a dimension filled with magic. Now with no Lions and no bayards they have to find a way home as they try and survive in this new world. (Takes place mid s2 VLD, beginning s1 Fairy Tail.)


It was a normal day for the residents living in the Castle of Lions, food goo for breakfast, some team bonding exercises, taking on a small fleet of Galra, the usual.

"Lance, on your left!" Hunk yelled as he rammed into another Galra ship, Lance then fired the Blue Lions laser at the ship that was heading toward him.

"Thanks bud!" The Galra fleet that they were currently fighting was small, smaller than usual, but Team Voltron didn't think much of it. The fight was short, with a few '_, behind you', 'Lance, watch where you're going!', 'Fly your own lion!', 'Stop fighting', ect. The fleet was soon destroyed as fast as they arrived.

"Good work paladins!" Allura cheered. "That fleet might have been small, but it's still progress in taking down Zarkon".

"Good work out there team, now return to the hangers" Shiro ordered. Just as everyone was about to head off to said hangers, the castles alarms started blaring.

"Princess! Zarkon's main ship is has just arrived!" Coran was scrambling to turn the particle barrier on and set up the castles weapon system. "They passed right through our sensors!" The communications screen turned on, right in front of them Zarkon himself.

"Return the Black Lion to me and you will not be harmed" Allura scouled.

"The Black Lion will never fall into your hands!"

"You have 30 ticks to give me the Black Lion, it would be in your best interest to cooperate" Zarkon's face disappeared on the screen. ' _What is Zarkon planning this time?'_ Allura thought.

 _25…._

Allura looked over to Zarkon's main ship, the ion cannon was charging, but it looked different. It was bigger and instead of the normal purple color of the laser, it was a red-grey color.

 _20…._

Was Zarkon planning to fire a new super weapon? The Blade of Marmora would have warned them if Zarkon was constructing something dangerous, right?

 _15….._

"Paladins! Return to the castle immediately!"

"My Lion isn't responding!" Lance was trying to keep his cool.

"Yellow isn't budging either!" Hunk was clearly in a panic.

"Princess, what's going on?" Shiro was concerned. Keith and Pidge didn't say anything but they were confused.

 _10….._

"Princess, Zarkon's ship must be harnessing power from the lions and the castle to power that ion cannon!" Coran was scrambling to try and get the systems working.

 _5…_

The ion cannon was almost fully charged and was aiming directly at the castle of lions. Coran tried to put up the particle barrier, but it was no use, the systems were still down.

"Princess! The systems are offline!" Coran was running around trying to fix the system, but there wasn't any time.

' _Black please, just a little power, enough to destroy that cannon!'_ Black roared and before the ion cannon could fire, Shio rammed the Black Lion into it, changing its course in a attempt to destroy it.

 _0…_

The ion cannon, now facing the remaining lions, had fired. The light was very bright, it was blinding. No one could see what had happened, and Allura couldn't hear the Paladins through the comms. When the light faded, the only thing visible was Zarkon's ship and the Black Lion.

Pain. Pain was the only thing that Lance felt. After being hit with the ion cannon, the arms and legs of Voltron were sucked into this wormhole, but it didn't feel like a normal wormhole travel. When he was flying (more like being flung) in the wormhole, Blue had said something to him. Not like how she usually would talk to him though, she wasn't feeding ideas into his brain, she spoke words, ' _I'm sorry'_. That's when the pain started, it was like he was being electrocuted.

Lance opened his eyes to see a blue sky and tall trees. He sat up and noticed that he was no longer in his paladin armor, he was in what looked like his normal clothes, but they were different.

' _What the cheese?'_. He looked around, he was in a forest on some planet that reminded him of Earth. He stood up slowly, despite the pain in his body. He stumbled a little but he caught himself. Lance surveyed the area, trying to figure out which direction to go. He closed his eyes, trying to connect to the Blue Lion and see if he can be pulled toward that direction, but there was nothing. Lance started to panic, he couldn't feel Blue, he couldn't hear her, it was like she wasn't there, like before he found her. Then he felt it. It was a tug, it was small but it was there.

"Thank heavens" Lance sighed in relief, Blue was out there, _somewhere_. He started walking in the direction he felt the tug in, Blue wanted him to go somewhere, he knew he had to follow it. After a few minutes of walking, Lance found himself at a stream, about an inch deep. He bent down and tried to cup some water in his hands, but it was like the water was going through him. "Weird….."

Keith was in deep crap. Maybe provoking the strange giant green primate that spoke broken English wasn't such a good idea. In his defense, they tried to take him because they thought he was a woman. Keith guessed it was his hair, but that's pretty much the only part of him that could be considered feminine. But now the green primate things are chasing him, he would fight back but there's 4 of them and the one he killed was difficult enough.

' _How can I get these guys off my back?'_ Climbing a tree was out of the question (these things are extremely strong), he couldn't tire them out (he's been running for about 5 minutes), he would have to fight his way through. Keith grabbed his Marmora blade and it turned into a sword, he then turned to the green primate and pointed it at them.

"One step closer or I'll kill you" Keith glared at them, the primates turned toward each other and started laughing (or at least what Keith assumed was laughing)

"Man woman will be squashed in seconds!" The primates continued to laugh. Keith was about to slash at the nearest one, but a big rock hit one of the gorillas. Keith looked over and saw that _Lance_ had thrown the rock.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Lance is an idiot. The primates growled in anger, surrounding Lance. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…"

Hunk was very lost. It was like he was going around in circles, every tree looked the same. He sighed and sat down on a stump that he knows he's passed about 5 times before. Hunk wished he had that Voltron tracker he made on Earth. His connection with the Yellow Lion wasn't as strong as it normally was, it was like it wasn't there. But there was this tug, he knew that Yellow was somewhere calling for him. Hunk then heard groaning, he looked around to see where it came from.

' _That sounds human….'_ Deciding that it was a terrible idea, Hunk followed the sounds. He saw a bush covered in thorny vines, there was a small indent in the middle of the bush that could probably fit a small person. Actually, there _was_ a small person in the bush, it was Pidge. Hunk carefully picked Pidge out of her thorny prison, walked back to the stump, and set her down.

Right away Hunk notest a bunch of small cuts on Pidge's arms and legs, most likely from the thorns, but luckily she didn't have any large visible wounds. Pidge grunted and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hunk? What happened?" Hunk shrugged.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I don't even know where we are or if the others are here, I stumbled into you by accident." Pidge looked around.

"Something about this place feels strange" Strange? Now that Pidge mentioned it, Hunk was getting some weird vibes off this planet.

"Yeah, are you getting the feeling that your body isn't right? Like something is off?" Pidge nodded and stood up.

"Come on, let's see if anyone else is here" They walked in silence for a few minutes, too busy observing the strange Earth like planet. After about 5 minutes of walking they stopped at a stream. Pidge crouched down, picked up a stick, and poked it in the water to see if it reacted to the water. Nothing happened so she cupped water into her hands and took a sip.

"What if that was poisonous?" Pidge looked up at Hunk, but before she could say anything they heard a strange noise. "I-is that laughter?"

"Let's check it out" Before Hunk could protest, Pidge grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the source of the noise. What they didn't expect to find was some purple gorillas surrounding Lance and Keith. "How did those two get themselves in that situation?" Hunk shrugged.

"I don't know, but we need to get them out of there. Those giant monkey things look dangerous"

"What if we scare them away. I can cover you in mud and leaves and you can try to scare them off"

"No. No. No. Those things are about _3 times_ my size!"

"We've fought bigger"

"Yeah, as _Voltron_. We have no bayards and no Lions." Pidge observed Lance and Keith's situation. The giant primate things seemed to be easily distractible.

"Then we lure them away"

Lance wasn't sure what was happening. One minute he was trying to be a cool hero and help Keith, the next both him and Keith are these creatures next victims. He didn't have his bayard with him, but luckily Keith had his knife. So with him defenceless, it was _Keith_ who had to save them. The creatures seemed to know English somehow, so maybe he could talk their way out.

"What _are_ you?" Keith turned and glared at him.

" _Really?! Now?!"_

"Well aren't you curious!?" The creatures turned to one another and started laughing.

"Man and Man-Woman are dumb!"

"They don't know what Vulcans are!"

Vulcans huh. Okay one question down, several to go. So these _Vulcans_ have both of them surrounded and Keith is the only one with a weapon. They were going to die. But before the Vulcans could end their lives, one of the Vulcans got knocked out by a bolder.

"Who threw that?!" The Vulcans looked around and followed the direction where the bolder came from, completely forgetting about the red and blue paladins. Keith and Lance shared a look and quietly snuck away while the weird aliens go and did their own thing. Just as they gave themselves a good distance, Lance saw something, or rather _someone_.

' _Hunk!'_ Lance ran toward Hunk and hugged him.

"Liked the distraction?"

"That was you?" Hunk scratched the back of his head.

"Well technically Pidge and I built a catapult and she launched it from a safe distance away. She's camouflaged in a bush back there" Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Pidge walked toward her fellow paladins covered in mud and leaves.

"'Sup" She gave them a small wave. "I led those weird gorilla aliens away, they have no idea what happened"

"Well now that that's settled, what happened? Where are we? Where are our lions?" Everyone just glanced at one another, each just as lost as the other. Hunk then looked at the clearing, he swore that he saw something move?

"Uh guys? I think I see something" Everyone looked toward where Hunk was looking. The arms and legs of Voltron go to the edge of the clearing, and right in front of them was a town. Said town was filled with not aliens, but _humans_.

"Where the quiznak are we?!"

 _To be continued…._


End file.
